Of Monkey Bars & Swings
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: "Smirking, she turned back to him to quirk, "Maybe next time we should kiss each other at the same time."" Random oneshot. DXS FLUFF!


**Author's Note:** HIIIIII! Random oneshot fluffy thing that I've been working on for a while. Thought this might be a nice back-to-school gift to myself. Eh.

So guys, for all of you who read Trapped In School, in case you missed it, I'm writing a chapter from the story in Danny's POV and YOU get to choose which chapter you want to see written! The poll will be brought down in a few hours - or next morning, depending on my sleeping patterns of tonight - so if you still hadn't voted, go vote now!

Okay, I'm done now, you may continue ;3.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own Danny Phantom, blah, blah, blah. *sigh*

* * *

**Of Monkey Bars & Swings **

Danny Fenton could only feel the wind rustling through his hair and hear the chirp of the birds. There were no noises from the city - no honking cars or the acrid smell of the bus's smoke or the loud yelling of kids. There also wasn't the normal sound of people screaming in terror due to a ghost attack. Nope. It was just Danny, the swing he was sitting on, and the trees around him.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this calm and relaxed, what with school and ghost fights and all. There was a slight breeze in the air, and with it came the smell of pine trees and cherry bushes. _Finally,_ he thought to himself as he swung back and forth slowly, breathing in and closing his eyes, _some peace and quiet_.

He was supposed to be meeting up with Tucker in an hour or so to help him with some grand dilemma – as Tucker had put it, but Danny suspected the grandness of it had to do with the words 'video' and 'game' and, of course, 'girls' – but he figured he could ignore him for a while until he had to face the real world again.

He heard a soft crunching sound on the grass of footsteps coming near him. He mentally groaned and opened his eyes, ready to tell whoever was coming to go away. When he looked to the source of the sound, however, it was to a pair of combat boots.

His annoyance immediately wafted away as if carried by the wind. Sam Manson seemed almost as startled as he was to see him here, but her faint bewilderment was replaced by a playful grin once they laid eyes on each other.

"Danny," she greeted, giving him a surprised yet delighted look. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," a lazy smile settled on his face. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, you know," she shrugged nonchalantly, walking closer until she sat down on the swing next to him. "Soaking up some sun."  
"Oh, Sam, but you're so tan already," came his immediate mocking response. Sam rolled her eyes and mock-punched him in the shoulder.

They sat in a moment of silence after that, enjoying the silence and each other's company. It wasn't as uncomfortable as some of their silences, since the atmosphere around them was already so quiet. The wind ruffled through Sam's hair, blowing it across her face so that she had to pull it away every few minutes.

Danny started looking around. The park was quiet during this time of day, so there were no kids playing around with Frisbees and no dogs barking. They were sitting in the old playground in the park, where all of their class used to come to as kids before it was outdated and a new one was built. The swings creaked and the slides were rusted, but when Danny looked around, all he saw were the best days of his childhood spent in this park with Tucker and Sam.

His eyes landed on a tree surrounded by small shrubs a few feet away. A memory clicked in his head and he couldn't help but smile a little.

Sam had also been looking around when she noticed the small, nostalgic smile on his face. Frowning, she prompted, "What?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Danny turned back to her with a sheepish expression on his face. "Nothing." Sam gave him a look. "It's nothing, really." Another sharp look. "It's stupid, really–" After a kick in the shin and a glare, he finally gave in. "I just saw that place where you kissed me."  
As per usual, Sam instantly blushed, but not without inquiring, "What?"  
Danny gestured towards the small area where said kiss happened, and a look of understanding crossed Sam's features as the memory clicked into place. She remembered when Danny was trying to get away from Valerie while he was in ghost form and she was hunting him down. She still remembered how his shirt felt against her hands and his arms beating the ground as she held him down. Even though she told him that she didn't enjoy it, she really had. As first kisses went, it wasn't a disappointment – it would've been a lot better if he'd been kissing her back, but she didn't want to think about that or else she'll end up making herself gloomy – well, gloomier than usual.

Sam bit her lips and smiled to herself. She didn't really know why Danny was smiling, but she knew exactly why _she_ was smiling.

"Huh," a thought suddenly occurred to Danny, turning his nostalgic expression into a wistful one.  
Again, Sam turned to him with a confused look and asked, "What?"

This time, he didn't need any prompting from her. He blurted what was on his mind before he could stop himself. "You and I never kissed at the same time."

There was a stretch of silence. Sam's first reaction was to raise her eyebrows at him, but when he turned to her with genuine seriousness, she pondered it. "You know," when Sam was silent for too long, he added, "like here, _you _kissed _me_. And when I kissed you in the lab that one time, remember?"  
Sam turned away to stare in front of her, thoughtful. "Huh." Smirking, she turned back to him to quirk, "Maybe next time we should kiss each other at the same time."

He grinned at her playfully, catching up on her joke fast before he would start blushing and spluttering and end up embarrassing himself. Another stretch of silence followed as they swung on the swings slightly.

Sam broke the silence with an excited, "Remember when we used to have competitions on who would swing themselves farther up?"

"Of course I do!" Danny's enthusiastic grin matched hers. "Because I always won."

"You're kidding, right?" she scoffed. "You would fall off the thing before you got halfway as high as I did."

"It's not my fault Tucker used to push me off the swing," Danny grumbled defensively. "Besides, I could beat you right here, right now, easily."

"Oh yeah?" Sam's eyes flashed competitively. "Bring it on, Fenton."

And bring it on they did. They swung like they never swung before, going higher and higher, pushing their legs backward and frontward, shifting their weight on the swing to get as much momentum as they could. The metal chains may be old, but they were robust and sturdy and didn't appear to be cracking any time soon. The level of competitiveness they were swinging at would be enough to be compared to Olympic levels.

"I'm winning!" Danny announced, trailing off the last syllables.

"No you're not!" Sam's swing was much higher than his. Maybe it was because she was lighter and smaller, or maybe it was because she was just better than him, but either way, she was beating him by a long shot.

"We'll see about that," Danny grinned mischievously at her. His swing suddenly shot up to the sky, high enough to be perpendicular to the swing frame.

"Hey, no fair!" Sam stopped swinging herself to glare at him. "No ghost powers!"

"How do you know that I'm using my powers?" she could almost feel his smirk. "Maybe this is my natural talent."

"Yeah, right, natural talent my ass," she muttered, shaking her head at him as her violent swinging settled into a soft tilting. "Cheater!"

"I am not–"

He was interrupted when he lost grip on the chains and was sent flying in the air. He was swinging so hard and using his powers to fly a little higher, increasing his momentum so that the power of the swing was so powerful his hands slipped. He flew five feet in the air and landed on the grass with a thud.

"Oh my God," Sam's face had been a complete gape the entire time. It was like slow motion – Danny's body was flinging through the air and Sam's mouth hanging open in shock.

"Danny," she flew out of the swing and ran over to him where his face was planted in the dirt and his body lay sprawled on the ground. "Danny, are you okay?"

She didn't really expect him to mumble something incoherent – due to his face-in-the-ground thing – or to bring his hand up in a small thumbs up gesture to tell her that he was okay, but he did.

"You," she started as he started rolling over, "are an idiot."

"So I've been told," he blew the dirt and grass out of his mouth, making inappropriate spitting sounds. If Danny wasn't in what had to be so much pain, Sam would've laughed.

"You okay?" she asked again, looking briefly around to make sure that all his limbs were in place and that nothing was twisted. Danny's limbs were the least of his worries – he was just trying to figure out why there were stars in the sky when it was early afternoon.

"Well, yeah, but I'm definitely _never_ doing that again," he said, blinking away the stars. Turned out the stars were hallucinations on his part – the sky was fine.

"That's an understatement," Sam rolled her eyes. Danny had taken too many beatings and sustained a lot of injuries, so a little trip free-falling through the air was probably nothing to him. "Did you hit your nose?"

"Nope, just my dignity," he spluttered out the last pieces of grass, wiping away stray pieces from his mouth. He started getting up, the dizziness expanding and then slowly receding.

"Come on, Ghost Boy," Sam took a hold of his arm and stood up, helping him up, "let's go before you kill yourself."

He started getting up with her, but the park went into a full kaleidoscope of spinning so that all he saw was a haze of green. He almost fell back down had it not been for Sam. "Saamm," he whined, shutting his eyes and squinting, "the world won't stop spinning."

Sam only rolled her eyes as she helped steady him, taking a hold of both his arms and making him stand upright. Danny blinked away the haze so that he could finally see properly. Looking back in front of him, he was suddenly staring into a pair of concerned amethyst eyes and slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"Better?" Sam noticed the glazed looked in his eyes and asked obliviously.

"Yeah," Danny's lips twitched and tilted up into a small smile. "Better."

Danny found himself caught up in Sam's eyes for a beat longer. He never noticed how clear her eyes were, how they contrasted into different shades of colors of purple, contrasting against the blackness of her makeup.

Sam noticed the starry-eyed look and frowned a little. Her lips fought over a smile in confusion, and she said, "What?"

"Um," even though the effect was broken just a little bit, Danny still couldn't look away. "Nothing. Just–"

"Hey, look!" Sam's eyes had drifted beyond Danny to a little set of monkey bars in the distance. She let go of his arms to walk towards it, distracted. Danny turned around with her, staring at her back intently.

_Earth to Fenton_, he thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He blinked a little, the image of her eyes already fading from his mind. He frowned to himself in bewilderment. _What was that_? He thought, staring at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yo, Fenton," Sam was already at the bars, turning her head over her shoulder to give him a smirk, "you coming or not?"

Danny nodded to tell her that he was. Mentally shrugging, he thought, _Must've hit my head harder than I thought_.

Walking over to where she was admiring the monkey bars, memories starting falling into place at the sight of it. He remembered hanging upside down; he remembered getting stuck in the middle; he remembered falling onto his head as Sam came over to him as a cranky 7-year-old and told him that he was in her spot.

"Oh, man," Danny grinned, "the memories we have in this place."

Sam shook her head in amazement. "It's amazing how fast time flies, huh?" She turned to look at him with a look of reminiscence. "Didn't I fend off one of your bullies here? Which one was it? Dash? Paulina?"

"I don't really remember, all I know is that you knocked them out like a boxer would," Danny shook his head from the memory.

"Well, what I clearly remember is me climbing up this thing faster than you."

Danny folded his arms over his chest defiantly. "Do you want a repeat of what happened a few minutes ago?"

Sam raised her hands up in mock-surrender, wearing an amused look. "Kind to think of it," Danny put his hand up to his chin and tried to remember better, "we had competitions for that too, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but Tucker always won," Sam waved her hand dismissively. "That boy was like an actual monkey."

"Yeah, I remember that!" Danny leaned his back against the set. "Man, those were such good times."

"Well," Sam had a thoughtful expression on her face, "who said we can't have more of them?"

Danny only had time to give her a small confused look before she started hoisting herself up on the steps. "You're too tall," Danny stayed in his place, giving her look. "It isn't fair to the game."

"Who said I was going across?" she smirked at him, climbing over the set instead of under it so that she was sitting on the top of it like it was a seat. She carefully moved across the blank spaces until she made her way to the very middle.

"Nice," Danny looked up at where she was and knew that he would never go that far without falling to the ground, "mock the klutz."

"Hey, it's not my fault that for the town hero you have two left feet," even though she was kidding, she gave him a challenging look that implied that she wasn't.

"Come on," Danny didn't really feel like getting up there with her and risking another fall to the ground. Yeah, sure, he could fly up there and save the energy to climbing, but still. "Get down from there."

Sam pretended not to hear him as she looked around, swinging her face to the side to fling back a loose strand of hair. Danny sighed and walked towards her so that he was underneath her. "Sam. Don't make me get you down myself."

She scoffed. "Oh, please. You'll only end up hurting yourself again."

He wanted to wittingly retort, but his mind blanked because she had a point. Narrowing his eyes at her, he said, "While that may be true… it still doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you there."

"I'd like to see you try," she sing-songed, biting her lower lip to stop the grin threatening to break free.

Danny took her up on her challenge. Standing back to analyze the situation, he took note of her position and worked out a strategy.

While the brain stuff didn't work, he simply shrugged, stepped up until her feet were above his head, grabbed onto her feet, and pulled.

She was so surprised she immediately lost grip on the bars and started going down with him. Squealing, she fell forward and was going to violently hit the ground had Danny not caught her in his arms. He was still unbalanced from her sudden weight on his body that his legs gave away and he fell. Fortunately for him, he fell forwards so that Sam softened his fall.

Sam hit the ground, falling on her back and narrowly avoiding hitting her head just as Danny came crashing down on her. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut to try and filter out the pain. "That wasn't your smartest move," she mumbled out, furrowing her eyebrows to will away the ache behind her eyes.

"Agreed," Danny lifted his head from where it landed in the nape of her neck and quickly pushed himself up so that his weight wasn't completely on her. He rested his elbows on the ground around her and rested his legs around her so that he was on top of her but resting his limbs on the ground.

"You should never do that again or else it's your head on asphalt," she raised her eyebrows at him, and even though her tone was simply informative, the threat was registered.

"Noted," he nodded slowly, grinning.

And then there it was again. Their eyes held each other and all the breath was knocked out of their chests as if they had fallen all over again. Sam blinked, her lips slightly parted as she stared at him and he started at her. She could feel his heart beating against his chest and he could feel the softness of her bare arms next to his.

There was a stray hair falling above Sam's eyes, so, slowly, tentatively, he raised his hand to softly brush it away. His hand stayed at her cheek, the backs of his fingertips slightly grazing her skin. Sam's usually pale skin had a light pink tinge to her cheeks from the flush of their proximity.

His brain didn't have enough time to filter the words coming of his mouth as Danny suddenly blurted softly, "I really want to kiss you right now."

He felt her suck in a breath beneath him. Her eyes subconsciously moved from his eyes to his lips to his eyes again. "And," she started slowly, "I really want you to kiss me too."

Danny almost erupted into a fit of squeals like a little girl, but he restrained himself to a very small, disbelieved smile. He was about to lean in when she added, "But you can't."

It hit him like a slap as he leaned his head backwards so that he was farther away from her face. Sam noticed the look on his face and quickly smiled, adding, "Next time we kiss each other at the same time, remember?"

Danny blinked. The sentence had to go through his brain a few times so he could fully understand the meaning behind them, and when he did, he grinned, a wide smile stretching across his face as he leaned down and Sam tilted her head up.

Their lips met halfway through and, as promised, they kissed each other at the same time, for the first time.

Their mouths molded together as if they were designed that way, born in sync and moving in sync. Even though the atmosphere around them was quiet to begin with, it still managed to disappear so that they felt and heard nothing else but each other's skin and lip's and heartbeats.

After a few soft and simple seconds, they let go, Sam resting her head back on the ground.

"Well," Sam was trying really hard not to smile like a total creep, but was failing miserably, "that was something."

Danny smiled slowly. "Yeah. Something."

Instinctively and before he could stop himself, he leaned down again and kissed her. Sam responded immediately and kissed him back, this time bringing her hand up to cup his cheek, her fingers grazing his hair.

A few feet away, unbeknownst to the otherwise occupied couple, a shrub of bushes softly moved as a determined techno-geek tried to adjust his position to get the best shot. Tucker really wished he had his camera with him to capture this golden moment, but for now, his PDA would have to suffice.

Snapping a shot, he brought the PDA to his face to admire his photography skills. Shaking his head to himself, he muttered, "Not cool ditching me to make out with Sam, dude. Not cool at all." He smirked to himself. "That's why I won't feel as bad posting this on the internet. Oh, I'm rich!"

A few minutes and bleeps later, the sky comes into view as the sound of shuffling feet on the ground are heard and two very angry screams of "TUCKER!" are yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Tucker. You little rascal, you :'). I missed Tucker so I had to find a way to include him here and I DID WOOO!

Yep, this is it. Hope you liked it! Review! xx

(And don't forget to vote on ma poll! Love ya).


End file.
